


El conejo Miguel.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Courtship, M/M, Peter Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Rabbits
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles abre los ojos cuando escucha a su padre llamándolo desde el piso de abajo, por lo que acude al llamado del sheriff y se lo encuentra con una caperuza roja y una cesta llena de sus chocolatinas favoritas. No hay nota, no hay una firma, y Stiles no tiene ni idea de quién ha sido el que le ha enviado semejante regalo.





	El conejo Miguel.

Stiles abre los ojos cuando escucha a su padre llamándolo desde el piso de abajo, por lo que acude al llamado del sheriff y se lo encuentra con una caperuza roja y una cesta llena de sus chocolatinas favoritas. No hay nota, no hay una firma, y Stiles no tiene ni idea de quién ha sido el que le ha enviado semejante regalo.

—Así, que… ¿Algo que contarme? —Pregunta su padre enarcando una ceja, pensando en que si no hay firma, es porque su hijo ya sabe de quién es semejante regalo tan extraño.

—¿Duh? —Exclama Stiles con la boca llena de chocolate ignorando a su padre, pero cuando observa su cara, se atraganta levemente y traga rápidamente. —No tengo novio o novia. No sé quién demonios me ha enviado esto, así que deja de mirarme así.

—Bueno, no te pongas así, Caperucita. —Dice su padre divertido antes de irse a trabajar. 

Después de este primer y misterioso regalo, van muchos más que confunden claramente a Stiles. Esto le recuerda brevemente a un libro de Deaton sobre la forma en la cual los hombres lobo ligan, pero rápidamente desecha la idea, porque todos los hombres lobo que conoce no gastarían tantas energías en él.

Rápidamente, todos los regalos increíbles cambian, puesto que una mañana, sobre los pies de su cama, hay un conejo que olisquea sus mantas. Stiles lo agarra con cuidado antes de ver que tiene un lazo rojo atado y en él una pequeña nota: “no sólo puedo proveerte con tus cosas favoritas. Atte.: tu lobo feroz.”

Stiles se queda con el conejo llamándole Miguel.

En poco tiempo, Miguel lo acompaña a todos los sitios, por lo que no es raro cuando baja del Jeep con su conejo en un bolsillo grande, comiendo un poco de heno que ha metido ahí para mantenerlo tranquilo.

—Mira, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero tienes un conejo en el bolsillo de la camisa. —Dice Isaac cuando ve al humano llegar. Stiles rueda los ojos y sigue caminando hasta que llega junto a su mejor amigo y los dos Hale.

—Scotty, te presento a Miguel. Miguel, él es Scotty. —Dice Stiles divertido. —Ah, Scott, Miguel no se come.

—¿Y ese conejo? —Pregunta Derek curioso, mirando al animalillo fijamente. —Parece una cría y sólo he visto esa raza por la Reserva.

—Ni idea, últimamente recibo regalos, y este es uno de los últimos, venía con una nota donde ponía algo sobre proveerme o algo así. —Dice el humano encogiéndose de hombros, pero Derek alza rápidamente la cabeza y mira fijamente a su tío. —Oh, dios mío. Sourwolf, ¿tú sabes quien ha sido?

Derek mira a su tío y cuando ve la mirada que le está dando al humano, se da cuenta de que si, Peter está cortejando a Stiles.

—¿Sabes qué es el cortejo, Stiles? —Pregunta Derek, y Stiles asiente un poco confundido. —Claramente hay por aquí algún lobo que quiere cortejarte para que lo aceptes como pareja. Ya sabes que los lobos solo se emparejan una vez en la vida…

—¡Oh, dios! Derek, agradezco tus regalos, pero no eres mi tipo. —Dice Stiles de forma vergonzosa, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, haciendo que Derek se sonroje levemente.

—Yo no soy, imbécil. Pregúntale al otro Hale. —Dice antes de irse rápidamente. Stiles mira fijamente a Peter y este sólo sonríe y pone una pose encantadora.

—¿P-peter? —Pregunta Stiles sin dejar de mirar al hombre lobo, quien se encoje de hombros y acaricia al conejo. —¿Me e-estás cortejando?

—Por supuesto, siendo perfecto, sólo puedo tener la pareja perfecta. —Dice Peter acercándose al humano, acaricia su cintura y deja un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, suspirando satisfecho. —Y esto es sólo el principio. Aunque, por mucho que me gustaría besarte mucho más, deberías ayudar a tu amigo, parece que le ha explotado el cerebro.

Stiles se gira lo suficiente para ver a su mejor amigo boqueando como un pez fuera del agua señalando al hombre lobo y al humano, totalmente confundido.

—Se arreglará. —Murmura Stiles sonriendo antes de pegarse a Peter con cuidado de no aplastar a Miguel. —Y ahora, cuéntame más de todas esas cosas con las cuales puedes proveerme.

Peter sonríe de forma lobuna y se agacha para besar a Stiles.


End file.
